


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Rowan_Rites



Series: Deceitber 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Deceitber 2019, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: It's not Christmas for the Others without Virgil.
Series: Deceitber 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Deceit frowned up at the intricate black-and-green door in front of him. Remus hadn't left his room all day. He loved this time of year usually...

Dee sighed, turning and walking back to the living room. Christmas hadn't been the same without Virgil. Trying to put up stockings had made Remus tear up. He was just sensitive. But the tree was too much.

Deceit couldn't bear to try decorating the tree alone. Instead, he chose to busy himself by putting up some other decorations. The tree was too much. He couldn't do it. Not by himself.

Usually, Deceit would have handled the lights. Six very stretchy arms made it much easier to manage the whole thing. Virgil carefully put up ornaments, always adding tape to help make sure they didn't fall and shatter. Remus would climb to the top of the tree to put the star up, and while the tree was always fine, Remus always found himself in the fire or with a broken limb. Then, afterward, they would sit and admire their work while talking and drinking Remus' perfect apple cider.

That was why he couldn't decorate the tree. Without that tradition at the end of the whole thing, it wasn't Christmas. It never felt like the holiday season until they sat looking up at their haphazardly decorated, perfect tree.

Deceit put some black and silver tinsel over the mantel, then the Santa figurine that Remus had mutilated. The next thing in the box was a little plush patched reindeer.

Dee hesitated. Virgil had made this, a long time ago. To go with their silly Santa Claus. He was little, then. He always wore a hoodie, but the makeup didn't show up until he decided he had to try to help Thomas more aggressively. When he got stronger...

Deceit shook his head. Not the mantel right now. He would decide that later. He turned to put little things on the wall, mostly pictures and paintings from Remus. There were small paper crafts that Deceit had made with the two when they were small. Snowflakes. And somehow, Remus had managed to make dicks. Dee was so impressed, he had ended up putting them out every single year.

This was not so hard, Deceit thought to himself. He put up an old picture with three poorly made snowmen. This was fun, even. Now a photo of decorated cookies in three color schemes.

Dee took a deep breath.

There was a soft click behind him.

Deceit turned, expecting to see a bleary-eyed Remus with eyes begging for a hug. Instead, it was a familiar slouching figure, with dark makeup and a purple sweater and a dumb black santa hat. "Uh... Hey, Dee," Virgil said.

"Virgil?" Deceit couldn't believe this was real. No, perhaps this was some way that Remus was dealing with his family. This must be fake. Surely. God, it couldn't be real.

But here was Virgil, shifting on his feet and clearing his throat and clicking his fidget cube. He set down a bag of presents that Deceit hadn't even noticed. "I... They don't set up the tree the same. Logan does the lights in a mathematically perfect swirl, and Patton puts up homemade ornaments, and Roman puts the star on top... And there's nothing after. Just high fives and maybe a movie in an hour or something," Virgil said. He was rambling, words spilling from his lips like water from a river that had broken its banks. "I didn't even have any tasks, and I felt so lonely. It doesn't even feel like Christmas without... Without that."

Deceit still didn't move. "I missed you," Virgil said. It was all but a whisper.

Suddenly Deceit was hugging Virgil, all six arms wrapped around him. It felt good, felt right, felt like home. And then just as quickly, eceit was wiping his hands on each other. "Yes, well, good to see you. Go and fetch Remus; we'll get this tree set up by night without him so easily."

Remus' reaction was a bit more interesting. A scream, a bone-crushing hug, and non-stop babbling ensued. Virgil rolled his eyes in a fond sort of way.

The funny trio worked tirelessly to make the whole tree perfect. Remus climbed on Dee's shoulder's to get the star on top, and Virgil used double-sided tape so that maybe the aesthetic wouldn't be as ruined this time. Deceit scolded all of Remus' attempts to hide bloody hearts in the tree, and Virgil laughed.

And afterwards, as they all sleepily sat together and looked at the tree, it felt, finally like they could be happy. Like they were home. Like they were family. Like it was Christmas. 


End file.
